Cup of Tea
by moe123
Summary: Len is just not Gumi's cup of tea as she thinks he is. She refuses to listen to a dear friend's advice and she will soon start to open her eyes. Although, she seems to see the wrong road to travel down and life is shorter than it seems. /ONESHOT/


_Cup of Tea_

Gumi stood there while her heart pounded against her chest like a bass drum. She stuttered on every word she spoke and she knew her complexion was now a bright, beet red. Gumi looked up at the cute blonde boy standing in front of her who wore mournful eyes and a slight smile upon his thin lips. His name was Len. Fragile Gumi blinked a few times before she realized she had confessed her love to her own childhood friend. Her true only friend then and now.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry.." Len whispered softly looking down on the floor. Gumi's eyes widened slightly while filling up with tears that she felt weren't her own. Her vision started getting hazy. She knew what was coming after he said that. Rejection. Complete and utter rejection. Gumi held her breath as he said the last few words that finished her off. "I like someone else.." Len muttered under his breath while lifting up his head from looking down to stare into the girl's green eyes with his bright blue ones.

Gumi fled the scene as quickly as she could and something lurked inside her heart that made her well up with pain and tears. Gumi kept running as far as her two legs could carry her.

.

.

.

"_Gumi," the small blonde boy said while ruffling the young girl's green hair. "When we play hide and seek you're supposed to hide, not stick with me!" the young blonde laughed at his friend. The greenette who was named Gumi blushed a soft pink. "But, Len… I don't know where to hide!" Gumi said with a slight pout. Len turned to Gumi with a small smile. "Then I'll hide and you seek, okay?" Gumi smiled and squealed with joy as she hugged Len, her best friend._

Memories. That was all Gumi could think of at the moment now. She sat on the seat of a swing at the empty park while clenching her chest, hoping the aching of her heart would depart soon. Gumi couldn't process what had happened at the scene she had just fled from and when she finally did it took her a while to ask herself. _Why?_

Gumi had always been a good girl. She was considered an obedient child all her life. Although, it was just a façade. She had hid behind a mask of obedience all her life so she wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Gumi was quite pleased when no one could see behind her elusive deception, but only one person could see right through her protective barrier. That person was Len.

_Len._ His name made Gumi's heart ache even more. She could feel her stomach churn and boil. She was about ready to upchuck all her tears when she heard footsteps behind her.

.

.

.

Gumi turned around to see her sister-in-law, Luka. "L-Luka…?" Gumi whimpered out her name. Luka smiled pitifully while reaching into a bag she was carrying and taking out a tissue. Luka used the tissue to clean up Gumi's face that was soaked in salty, clear tears. "Are you here all alone?" Luka asked. Gumi, unable to say anything else, nodded. Luka held a soft hand out to her. "Want to come home with me and stay there for a while?" Luka asked gently. Gumi nodded while grabbing a hold on Luka's hand and getting up then walking into Luka's car which was parked not far from outside the park.

.

.

.

Gumi walked into the formal and expensive looking house. Gumi had been there many times but she still couldn't believe that Luka lived there with Gumi's brother, Gakupo. Luka walked in and took off her coat and tossed it over the coat hanger while going across the long living room and putting her bag in the closet. Luka turned to see the dazed Gumi across the room. "Well, come make yourself right at home," Luka said warmly with a smile and left to the kitchen.

Gumi slowly crept into the humungous living room and sat down on a couch only to sink into the soft and expensive cushion. Gumi sighed while fidgetting with her fingers and chewing up her nails until Luka came back into the room holding a nice expensive tray that had a teapot and two small teacup made of porcelain.

Luka set the tray down on the nice small table in front of Gumi. Gumi eyed the tea that Luka poured into the cups. It was green tea; Gumi's favorite and Luka knew that. Luka took a seat across from Gumi, facing her while holding her cup to her lips and blowing to cool it down. Gumi didn't touch her cup, instead waiting for it to cool down on its own.

Luka took a small, hot sip from the cup and put it back down on the tray. "So, what happened?" Luka finally asked. Gumi broke her gaze from Luka and looked down at her hands that fidgeted nervously. "It's alright, you know you can talk to me about anything," Luka said softly. Gumi couldn't help but shed a small tear that traveled its way down her chin and fell on her trembling hands.

Luka reached a hand out and put it over Gumi's trembling ones. "It's alright… take your time… I'll be right back," Luka said as she slowly took her hand away and got up and left to the kitchen once more.

.

.

.

Gumi couldn't help but sigh in relief. She didn't want to re-experience that moment. It was still freshly embedded in her heart and soul and she was trying to forget about it as soon as possible. _Just thinking about it… _Gumi clenched her chest where her heart was. She absolutely didn't want to relive something so horrible. Something that made her heart ache and her head hurt when she just thought of it again.

.

.

.

Luka came back into the room holding two plates that each had two thin, fine and fluffy slices of castella cake. Luka placed them on both sides of the table while she sat down across from Gumi once more.

"So, will you tell me why you were crying?" Luka asked. Gumi was silent while she looked down at the cake placed in front of her. Luka smiled gently. "It's alright, you can eat first," Luka said softly while taking her cup and sipping in the delicious liquid twice before putting it back down. Gumi broke off a piece of the cake and plopped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste and texture of the cake before finally swallowing it.

.

.

.

"It was Len," Gumi said shakily as Luka took a small piece of cake in between her fingers. Luka put the small piece she broke off down on the plate and looked up at Gumi. "Go on," Luka said respectfully. Gumi gulped down saliva to moisten her dry throat before continuing on.

"Well, I told him that… I…" Gumi said no more while she looked down at the clean wooden floor that had neat and nice quality rugs. Luka knew what she meant and smiled softly and sadly. "Yes… I know what you're trying to say… You told him that you loved him, correct?" Luka said gently. Gumi looked up quickly with wide eyes for only a small second and then looked down at her fidgeting and sweaty hands. Gumi nodded while her shoulders trembled.

"He rejected me… not meanly or rudely, but…" Gumi trailed off, lost in her emotions. "But… I just couldn't take it… he was nice and polite about it but even so… my heart still hurt… and I still cried…" Gumi said shakily as tears blurred her vision and traveled down her cheeks. "When he said… he loved someone else…" Gumi said while looking up at Luka while her tears dripped down her chin.

Luka smiled sorrowfully. "Just be friends," Luka said. Gumi's eyes widened slightly at Luka's remark. "What…?" Gumi whispered softly.

"If he rejected you, then he only said he doesn't love you like you love him. He never rejected you to not still be by his side; to support him as he supported you and to still be friends. So, stay by each other's side and just be friends," Luka said. Gumi looked back down at the floor. She never really thought about it that way. How foolish she felt now.

"I'm such an imbecile…" Gumi said. "No, you are not. You were just afraid," Luka said and paused to put her hand over Gumi's before continuing. "The fear of losing the one you love by him rejecting you clouded up your mind and judgment," Luka said in a gentle tone. Gumi looked up at Luka. _She's quite wise beyond her years_ Gumi thought and smiled a small smile.

.

.

.

"Now, what I want you to do tomorrow is confront Len and tell him you are in full support of him being in love with that other girl, alright?" Luka said. Gumi frowned slightly. Luka smiled angelically. "I know you may not approve of it now, but you cannot force him who to love, keep that in mind Gumi. The least you could do for him is learn to accept his love for another girl," Luka said. Gumi was silent. "I think I'll go to bed now…" Gumi slowly got up from the couch and left upstairs.

.

.

.

The next day at school, Gumi was dropped off by Luka at the front gates. Gumi was about to walk off until Luka called her over, "Gumi, please come here for a second."

Gumi, being the _obedient _child she is, walked over to Luka and peered through the window across from her. Luka smiled a small smile.

"Please consider what I said last night," Luka began. Gumi was silent as she listened on. "It's all over now, you must accept defeat that the other girl attracted Len instead of you attracting him. Life is not always fair, Gumi. You have to learn that Len… is just not your cup of tea…" Luka said. Gumi backed away from the car as Luka drove off with a tear in her eye. Gumi was confused. _Why was __**she **__crying?_

.

.

.

At the end of the school day, Gumi sat at the steps of the front of the school waiting for Luka. Gumi heard the familiar cheery laugh of Len and turned to see through the window that he was with Neru. _Of course_ Gumi thought. Neru was the most popular girl at the school. President of the student council, straight A's, perfect attendance, good reputation, and to top it all off she was the cheerleader captain.

Compared to Neru, Gumi was a bottom feeder. Gumi's heart ached as she saw Len kiss Neru and leave toward the front gate where she sat at the steps of.

.

.

.

As Len went through the door of the front of the school he saw Gumi sitting alone at the steps. "Gumi," Len called out to her. Gumi turned around and stared at Len, not knowing what to say other than, "What do **you **want?" Len walked down to where Gumi was sitting and sat next to her. "I'm sorry…" he said. Gumi was silent, feeling her heart starting to ache more than before. "I'm sorry…" he said again. Gumi was still silent clutching onto her knees that were pressed against her chest to try to make the aching stop. She felt so confused and hurt; she didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry-" Len was interrupted by Gumi saying , "Alright! I get it, okay! You're sorry! End of story! Discussion finished! I don't care anymore!" Gumi clutched on tighter to her knees as tears filled up her eyes. Len was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry…" he kept saying it over and over again. "Just go away…" Gumi pleaded in a shaky voice. "Just leave me alone…" Gumi said as she buried her face into her knees and sobbed silently. Gumi felt an arm go over her shoulders and another arm around her legs. Len was embracing her.

Gumi looked up from her knees and saw Len holding on to her. "Please, at least forgive me…" Len said shakily. Gumi shook her head. "No…" Gumi said and continued on. "I won't… I refuse to…"

.

.

.

_Life is not always fair, Gumi. You have to learn that Len… is just not your cup of tea… _Gumi heard Luka's voice echoing in her mind. Gumi shook her head more, "No." _I know you may not approve of it now, but you cannot force him who to love. _Gumi could still hear Luka lecturing her. No, trying to teach her, but Gumi just didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to deal with how much it hurt. She couldn't and **wouldn't** forgive the poor boy.

Len held Gumi tighter. "Please…" Len pleaded. "I can't…" Gumi said as she shook her head and hiccupped between sobs. "Please… you're my best friend…" Len said as a small tear traveled down his cheek. Gumi looked away from his crying and shook her head with the last and final answer she was going to give to him:

"No."

.

.

.

That's when Luka's car finally arrived in front of the school. Gumi slipped her way out of Len's grasp and ran toward the car, not paying attention to anything but to get inside the car and leave. She wouldn't want to face Len anymore. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, although the anger and fear and the **jealousy **lurking within her heart had told her otherwise.

Once Gumi got inside the car she saw that it was her aunt driving the car. "Auntie?" Gumi squeaked out as she stared at her aunt's blank expression. Gumi's aunt drove the car off in the direction of Luka and Gakupo's lovely house.

.

.

.

Gumi walked into the house as her aunt waited inside the car outside. Gumi saw the group of people dressed in all black and surrounding a picture. Gumi pushed through the people and saw her brother Gakupo on his knees in front of the picture. The picture of Luka. "No…" Gumi whispered.

Gumi looked around the group of people and finally spotted the doctor ; the only person wearing a white coat over his black attire. Gumi pushed through the people once more and went in front of the doctor and asked shakily, "Is she gone!"

.

.

.

The doctor took Gumi out to the balcony upstairs and he leaned against the railing as he sighed. "Well?" Gumi asked in an impatient, yet still with a sorrowful and mournful tone. "Yes, she died just today," the doctor said as he looked down the balcony. Gumi gasped softly as she let out a small sob and tears blurred her vision once again. "How…" Gumi croaked in between her small sobbing.

"She had Esophageal Cancer, but for some reason the symptoms didn't kick in until it was too late," the doctor said. "By the time she got to the hospital, there was nothing we could do for her… and she was gone… just like that…" the doctor said. Gumi was silent as tears streaked down her face. "Well, if you will excuse me, I must be leaving to attend to other clients at the hospital. I only came to give my best wishes. I'm sorry for your loss," and with that the doctor left.

.

.

.

The next morning at school, Gumi was dropped off by her aunt. Gumi wearily said goodbye to her aunt and saw that she was too tired to go inside the school yet. It was early but the school was open. Gumi decided to sit at the steps again. She rubbed her swollen eyes. They were so swollen from so much crying last night. Gumi believed she fell asleep at two in the morning and woke up at five in the morning.

Gumi rubbed her eyes more and yawned wearily. Gumi then saw Len walking towards her. _Since when did __**he**__ come early?_

.

.

.

Len walked past Gumi and went inside of the school, without so much as a glance. Gumi turned to look at Len slam the door right in her face. Gumi sighed and held her head in her hands. _So now he hates me… I sure messed up… didn't I Luka?_

.

.

.

During school, apparently, Neru and her clique had targeted Gumi for some extreme bullying. Len, of course, either stood by and watched doing nothing except laugh or actually take part in the brutal bullying. They would throw food at her and call her "trash" and "useless". They would tag on her locker: "Die freak!" They would push her and shove her so that she fell on the ground and hit her head.

Although, Gumi felt she deserved it. She deserved all of it and even more. She felt it was _her _fault that Len hated her. She felt it was _her _fault that she was a uselessly obedient child, that never followed her own free will and when she did she would make horrid mistakes. She felt it was _her _fault that Luka died.

.

.

.

A few months of that brutal bullying has gone by. Now, it is almost the last day of school. Gumi will almost be graduating. On Friday, the last day before she will graduate on Monday, Gumi decided to bring her portrait of Luka.

Walking around the school while holding the portrait to her chest, Gumi would stop at where the student council was setting up the decorations for graduation to hold up the portrait of Luka and say, "Look, Luka! They're getting the preparations ready for graduation! You would've been so proud of me… I get to walk up the stage…"

.

.

.

At the end of the day, Gumi sat at the steps, waiting for her aunt to pick her up and drive her to Gakupo's house, where Gumi is now living at. Gumi saw Neru and Len come out the front door and they stopped to stare at her. Neru snickered. "What's that you have there?" Neru asked but before Gumi could answer she snatched away the portrait. Gumi's eyes widened and she got up quickly and tried to take it back but Neru had already passed it to Len. "Run with it! But **whatever **you do! **Don't **_**accidentally **_**drop it**!" Neru yelled as Len ran down the stairs.

Gumi's eyes widened as Len ran off with the _only _picture her and her family had of Luka. Gumi went after Len who ran down the street. Gumi was catching up and was about to reach him when Len turned around to kick Gumi's leg. Gumi fell, face first to the granite cement.

Len laughed as Gumi tried to get back up but Len kept kicking her down. "Why do you keep trying to get up? You should just accept defeat!" Len snickered. _It's all over now, you must accept defeat_ Gumi stayed silent as she heard Luka's words in her head. "Well?" Len asked impatiently hanging the portrait over her and letting it to teasingly start slipping between his fingers. "No! Please, don't let it fall!" Gumi screamed in horror. Len smiled.

"It's just a dumb picture and I don't need it." Len laughed as he threw the portrait across the street. Gumi's "No!" was muffled by the sound of the glass of the portrait breaking as the sharp ends of the glass cut into the picture itself, tearing it apart.

.

.

.

Gumi sat in her room clutching the broken glass, letting it cut through her skin and making blood drip onto the floor. Gumi let go of the glass and let it fall onto the carpeted floor. Gumi got up and took all the keys that unlocked her room _into_ her room. Gumi locked the door to her room and went to the small night stand next to her bed.

Gumi frantically went through her drawers until she finally found what she was looking for; a full bottle of Tylenol. Gumi went to the mini fridge that was across the room and opened it and took all the water bottles from there.

Gumi sat down on her bed and opened the bottle of Tylenol, taking out five pills at a time and drinking those five at one time with water.

It took some time until Gumi finally finished the whole bottle of Tylenol. All she had to do now was lay back in her bed and sleep through never ending pain, and occasionally tend to her last words that lay on top of her nightstand.

.

.

.

Three days passed until Gakupo was able to break down that door with some hired help. Although, three days was already too late.

As Gakupo walked into the room that Gumi locked herself in, his eyes widened to see a lifeless Gumi on the bed. Gakupo dropped to his knees. He now lost the two people he loved the most. He might as well die now, for he felt there was no more reason to live. He no longer had strive or motivation. He would wake up everyday only to see Luka's and Gumi's sweet innocent smiles. Now those smiles are gone.

Gakupo smelled a sweet aroma amongst the smell of death. He looked around the room while his hired help dialed the ambulance to find out Gumi's cause of death.

.

.

.

At the hospital, the doctors had told Gakupo that Gumi's death was intentional. "Suicide?" Gakupo asked shocked. "Yes, that is correct, we are very sorry. She overdosed on Tylenol. Taking too much of it will result in it making holes in your liver and therefore that is how she died. Her liver stopped functioning." the doctor explained. "She… died a very slow and painful death, although, I'm very sure she was aware of the pain she was about to face," the doctor added. Gakupo was silent for a few minutes before he thanked the doctor and headed back home.

.

.

.

Gakupo was inside of Gumi's room once again. He wanted to investigate the sweet aroma. He then spied a small tea cup on top of the nightstand that had steam coming out of it. He approached it and saw that it was green tea; Gumi's favorite.

Next to the tea was a small plate with two thin, fine, and fluffy slices of castella cake. It was freshly cut and looked extra fluffy. Under the plate was a folded note. Gakupo took the note and opened it up and read what it said:

"_It seems that you were right. Len indeed was __**not**__ my cup of tea. Although, this tea here, the very tea I shared with you the night I was mentally broken, __**is **__my cup of tea. This was the last cup of tea I shared with you before you were gone. Thank You for all your advice. I truly was a fool for not following your words but I can't wait to see you again, Luka._

_-Sincerely with Love,_

_Gumi" _

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

**Wah! I thought this was so sad! D: I never wrote a tragedy story before so please reveiw and tell me what you thought of my first try!  
>Again, advice is grately appreciated. Also, give me your thoughts and feelings on this. I would also like to warn, NOT to do anything on here that I've wrote about like the mean bullying and the overdose. Those are very serious things that should NOT be attempted. <strong>

**Also, I do not own and never will own Vocaloid... ;A; even though I love Vocaloid with all my heart! **


End file.
